A number of applications have been developed in the cellular phone field to provide additional activities and services. As one example, a technique has been developed to provide a spectral analysis of a user's voice to estimate a stress level, which information is asked of the user. However, to date, the presentation of a feeling has merely been displayed and not sensed by another user.